Namine a kingdom hearts chain of memories story
by Barrett
Summary: Namine was the girl who could mess with the chain of memories in a person like Sora. What happened before he came? what about the organization and how they got there?
1. Chapter 1 Castle Oblivion as it was

Chain of Memories 1

Namine

A Kingdom Hearts Chain of

Memories Fan Fiction

**CH.1: Castle Oblivion as it was**

Nathan walked down the dim lighted hallway in his white night robe, the reason to find his daughter. Castle Oblivion was a towering castle that had been currently lived in by his father Samuel, however due to an illness he died at the age of 52 and Nathan inherited it. Nathan was only 32 and had a wife named Jules, who was 30, and they a daughter named Namine. Over the course of their stay the storm outside grew and nights like this his daughter would run and hide on one of the many floors. Nailed along the walls were portraits; many showed relatives of his family line. _Grandpa Luke, Nathan thought with a grin as he stared at the portrait of the 72 year old ruler. I may be only 32, but why do I feel death so heavy on my shoulder?_ The sound of a pen scratching paper broke him out of his paranoid illusions and with a slow inch he made his way to a room. The drawing room had a table and at the farthest corner he found his daughter Namine with her notebook on the table. "Namine, it's past your bedtime," Nathan said to his oblivious daughter.

"Sorry dad, just got caught up in my work, want to see?" Namine held up her notebook and her father scratched his chin confused. She was going on the age of 14 and had begun drawing pictures, instead of inanimate objects like stuff she sees regularly, she began to draw people she's never seen. _At the age of 12 I found out I was a witch, she thought with reminisce, by 13 my drawing became a talent._ "Dad, why is Castle Oblivion so far from civilization?" Namine asked curiously.

"Well Namine, I guess it my father's choice. My father wasn't always the most liked man, and it was well known by the threats he got in many ways. At my first home he wouldn't come home till 12, in the morning as he left to work he went out the back. After I left to get married he began a secret project; it took about 5 years of sweat and turmoil before any of the family got to see. Castle Oblivion was his escape from those who hated him, so, are you ready to go to bed now?"

"Yeah, I suppose," she said with a shrug. Getting off the stool she stood around 4 to 5ft with a short white gown and blonde hair. Her only friends were the pen or pencil and the notebook her father bought her. Following her father up the stairs she took a wary look back and could've sworn she was a hooded figure. The air is foul, it's always been, Namine thought warily. Her father lifted her into bed and kissed her head before leaving. As she lay there she stared at the shadows on the wall. They seemed to stare back.

Staring at the castle from outside was a red haired man in a black cloak. He seemed to be in his early thirties and in the middle of the night he cared less why he was there. The order for which he worked for had plans for Castle Oblivion; the man in the cloak again cared nothing for it. Rumors had it that the legendary weapon the keyblade had found the master destined to save the world. The keyblade had been a weapon sought by all, only the one with a strong heart could call to it. From the underbrush came another hooded figure, her figure was recognizable by the man, but to chose to ignore her. "Isn't it pass your bedtime Larxene?" The woman gave him a withering glare before joining him. "So did Marluxia tell you why-?"

"No, you know he doesn't Axel," she replied hotly. Axel grinned and folded his arms again staring at the huge castle. In the sky crisscrosses of lightning lit up the dark sky. "The superior has given the right of Oblivion to Marluxia," she said paying close attention to his jaw tightening. _I know your upset Axel, she thought with a smug look, you're wondering how pretty man with no real goal got to be head honcho. You're also jealous that I'm with him, she thought with a grin forming on her lips. _Larxene was 27 years old and in the sky her favorite thing rumbled, the sound of thunder. "Tell me Axel, what do you plan to do about Marluxia?"

"I'll follow his orders, though in truth I'm blinded by his control of power," he said. Walking up the road was another cloaked figure, this one was large and each step made the ground quake. _It all seems wrong, Axel thought, to rob a young girl of her family, but if the superior heard this my role would end. _The huge figure stood beside him and as he slid his hood off they beheld a man with unruly brown hair and a big boned face. Lexaeus had no emotion and it would seem true, but both Axel and Larxene knew he had a volatile temper. "Lexaeus, what brings you out in the night? Afraid to be-?"

"Axel, I grow weary of your talking," Lexaeus said gruffly, "I just came from a meeting with Vexen and he says we have to delay the attack." Axel turned to the big man and could see his face torn up, so torn up that any moment a twig would crack and his restrained tantrum would tear the hill apart. Without warning Lexaeus let loose a blood curdling roar and every stomp in his anger would send a huge tree crashing around Castle Oblivion. "It was supposed to be today!"

"Marluxia has his orders, I suggest we do the same," she said throwing her head back. Both men couldn't argue and chose to find other things to do to pass time till the attack. Larxene ran down the road and to a hill where another hooded figure stood. Larxene made a slow approach and by the time she stood beside him he already knew she was there. "Axel and Lexaeus have agreed to your orders."

"They never were mine Larxene; always it seems the superior is paranoid of a thing that we don't see. A boy wielding a weapon of myth and a place called Kingdom Hearts, are they real or has the superior been driven insane?" Marluxia was 28 years old and of the older not really high upon the power chain. If he succeeded in Oblivion, the superior would recognize him, till then he had to plan. Larxene slipped her fingers through his and as she put her head on his shoulder he relaxed. _Rest easy Nathan, your life is spared again, just don't count your stars yet, he thought with menace. _With the sun rising Marluxia and Larxene disappeared down the hill and pulled their hoods up. The night sky was swallowed by blue and white and the beaming golden light rose up high.

"The superior knows what he is doing Marluxia," Larxene said in a comforting tone, "if he knows of this threat, we have cause to prepare. Castle Oblivion, once ours will be our stronghold, and when that child comes, he'll have no where to run." Marluxia kissed her head and as they left only one pair of eyes saw them.

Jules sat on the edge of the bed in cold sweat, her long blonde hair trailed over her bare shoulders. Her night gown clung to her frail body and with slow motion rose from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Staring into the mirror she saw her reflection and taking care slid her hand through her hair and noted in distress a white hair among the blonde. Last night she heard from her husband about Namine's sleep walking, Jules knew better. She was once a witch, but gave it up when she met traveler Nathan. She had helped to keep her witch like powers locked away, how wrong she was. _Poor Namine, Jules thought sadly, to be so young and have such power; I didn't even have it till 16._ Castle Oblivion was such a palace, but forces unknown to her were planning to end the paradise. Nathan came in and Jules went over to him giving him a warm embrace. "Is Namine doing ok?" She asked him as they parted to speak.

"Yeah, it's just weird; every time I leave the room she gives me this sad look. While I mowed the lawn I talked to someone who seemed to be business. Fact is I heard it was closed down when the heartless came, weird huh?" Jules didn't answer and began to change into her shirt and sweats. Nathan left the room and as he checked in on his daughter he found her sketching again. "So Namine, what are you drawing now?"

"I'm drawing a…" Holding her head she felt throbs echo through her mind and the face of a hooded man. Her pencil dropped to the floor and her eyes flickered several times before a short pause then her eyes began to focus on her kneeling father. "Don't worry dad, it's just a headache…it comes now and then," she said weakly. She could see in his eyes doubt, she too knew her words were false and did little reassurance on her part. Nathan left Namine gathering her thoughts and went to find Jules. The sound of struggle was heard and racing forward he came to a halt as he saw his wife receive a swift blow and was sent over the couch. A blonde hair woman stared at him with crackling eyes and in her hands were sharp objects, like cat's claws. Behind him he heard clapping:

"Well done Larxene, sorry Nathan but as you just witnessed your wife stood no chance. My name is Marluxia and over there is Larxene. We are part of an organization intent on studying the heart and the power within. By the way I must say nice castle," he said with a complimentary smile. Nathan felt the ground shake and was sent into the air and near the fireplace. "Don't mind Lexaeus, he's just moving furniture around for our new home." Marluxia walked forward and pulled from his cloak a staff with an ax attached; much like the Grim Reaper. "Comfy are we?"

"What do you want with my castle? It has no treasure, no secrets; it doesn't even have trap doors," he said motioning around the room from his limp form on the ground. Jules moaned and Nathan crawled to her and his hand touched the fresh blood on her cheek. The figures in cloaks cared nothing for the family they were about to destroy. Larxene walked forward and picked up Jules; with nothing more then a hand grip sliced her with lightning quick swipe and dropped the dead weight to the floor. "Jules…no!"

"Nathan, Castle Oblivion has more secrets then you'll ever know, take care not to bleed over my carpet." Nathan stumbled onto his feet and made a run for the exit, but a sharp pain hit his back sending him onto his face. Marluxia eyed the dead man and woman with little care; it wasn't until he turned around that he saw the retreating form of a young child full of tears.


	2. Chapter 2 A new start

Chain of Memories 2

**CH.2: A new start**

Namine saw the swift injustice done to her parents and was horrified to see a man carrying a death staff. Running as fast as her 14 year old legs could carry her she bolted down the lengthy hallway and down the flight of stairs. Her birthday was tomorrow, but without her parents around it wasn't happy anymore. She considered herself 14 now…rather yesterday for her parents were still around. Behind her she could hear the thud of chasing footsteps and ahead of her were more doors. Her tears burned her cheeks and her legs became iron and with a burst of energy took a right. The cloaked monsters sent pieces of splinters everywhere as their weapons of death searched for her. If she were only 16, then maybe her powers would kick in, but now she was defenseless and scared. "Castle Oblivion has secrets, why didn't my father tell me?"

"Because he wanted to protect you Namine," a comforting voice said. Spinning around she met a man with a red and black outfit and his mouth was the only thing giving her a clue as to him being a man. "Secrets need to be hidden well, that is why many wish to seek it, do you understand?" The man took a step towards her and she stepped back. "My name is Diz, and I don't follow those black hooded beings. It's lucky I found you otherwise those monsters would end your life."

**"**How come you came to save me? Why didn't you save my parents?" Namine stared misty eyed at the stranger and like in the eyes of her parent's killers, no real care. Namine felt heavy headed and felt her legs give up sending her to the floor. Voices filled the hallway and as consciousness flooded into her body she began to decipher the blobs around her. They saw her awake and she wished she hadn't. "Go ahead and kill me now."

"We don't wish to kill you Namine," the man with purplish grey hair said. "You see we understand that you have powers to rearrange one's memories, isn't that so?" In the back of her mind she felt a defensive barrier go up and she refused to meet their power hungry eyes. Zexion walked over to Axel and whispered, "if we don't kill her, now do we use her gift?"

"There is that boy to consider Zexion," Axel reminded him, "if we could use Namine's powers somehow on this whole castle, think of the…nah never mind," Axel said with second thoughts. Marluxia who stood to the side grinned. All the while the exchanges of Namine's future lie in the balance; she tried to sneak away. She was at the door and almost out when the big man Lexaeus stopped her.

"Actually Axel, your idea does have merit," Marluxia said with a smirk. "Namine is a witch, her powers to change people's memories could confuse this keyblade master…and then he would be ours to control." _The fools don't realize he'll be mine to control, he thought._ Larxene stood close to him and he realized she was the only one he could trust. "So Namine it is your choice whether you help us…or your life will end like your parents."

"What choice do I have?" Namine dropped her head in defeat and the order smiled wickedly. Their plans were in motion and all was according to the plan.

The sound of waves crashing against the sand filled the ears of a 14 year old. The sand filled her shoes and the gentle breeze blew through her red hair. Behind her was a brown haired girl wearing a yellow dress and holding a jump rope. "Kairi, I get the whole sad bit, but you've got to get on with life now." Selphie was worried about her friend ever since Riku and Sora disappeared. "Kairi, school will be starting soon and we need-."

"I need Sora," Kairi said, "we are meant to be together, now he's out of reach." Kairi put her hand in the water and let the waves pass by. Her outfit today was a purple skirt and a white shirt, she had worn it for so long; only because Sora had told her she looked cute in it. Riku was also gone and out of them he was the oldest and mature. "I'm sorry Selphie; guess my emotions are crumbling a little easier…now that I know I want to be with Sora." Selphie, who was also a romantic in heart held her hands together and stared out at the blue sea that surrounded Destiny Islands. Kairi got up and turned around to see Tidus and Wakka. Tidus was but a young boy wearing a yellow shirt exposing his chest and wore wet blue shorts. Wakka was older then them and was a hard core blitz fan. "Hey Tidus, Wakka."

"Hey, did you hear that Wakka? After staring at the ocean for around a week she says hey? Boy I hope I never become obsessed with a girl, if I did I'd go crazy," Tidus said with a grin. Wakka shook his head at his young pal and twirled the ball around on his finger. Wakka was a blitz ace and was close to Tidus and Selphie; Sora, Riku, and Kairi he'd known only for a few years. "Say Wakka you going to serve anytime soon?"

"Yeah man, boy you can never get enough blitzball can ya?" As they ran off down the beach Selphie went after them leaving Kairi alone. Putting her hands behind her back she strolled up the stairs towards their cave. Inside were many sketches; many were drawn by Sora and Riku before she arrived. Though one in particular stood out; it was Sora and her exchanging the Paupu fruit, it was there and a constant reminder of an oath promised. Riku was cool, but he seemed too mature for them. Now they were gone.

"I'll wait Sora, till you return," she said misty eyed. A cold wind through the cave and Kairi folded her arms and held her head down as she left the cave. _Sora had risked his life a lot to save me, even Riku who took another path. I am a princess, what way to live life by, she thought. Sora will return someday, after all he did promise, she hoped thoughtfully._ As she slid her fingers through her hair she noticed her hair had now grown an inch. She was growing up slowly; I wonder is Sora is too?

The sun was slowly setting behind the many hills and three silhouettes walked the lonely road. A boy with brown spiky hair was in the middle carrying a blade in the shape of a key. The duck was the shortest of the three carrying a magical instrument of elemental disaster; he wore a blue wizard outfit. The tallest was a cross between a human and dog and his clothing was green and yellow. The male who carried the keyblade was Sora and his companions were the court wizard Donald Duck and the Captain of Knights was Goofy. Sora hailed from the far off Destiny Islands while the two "sidekicks" came from Disney Castle. Sora's journey was to find his missing friend Riku while Donald and Goofy searched for King Mickey. The last they saw of either of them was in Kingdom Hearts as they were shut in. Sora sank to his knees and pounded his fist into the ground. "This road has no end, how am I going to find Riku now?"

"Sora don't give up," Goofy said, "we may be walking what appears to be a normally long road, but all roads end occasionally, right Donald?" The court wizard scratched his head at that and Sora chose this time to lie on his back. The sun was almost completely gone now and Donald tapped his foot impatiently. Goofy looked up at the sky and saw the 1st star of the night pop into the eternal black of night. Donald then spoke:

"They do end sometime Sora, these roads lead to somewhere, it's not like it'll lead in a dead end," Donald chuckled. The sound of armor falling to the ground brought the two up and they found the Court Knight snoring where he lay. "I guess we'll camp here," Donald said resignedly. That night they had no meal and after a struggle to stay awake Donald also succumbed to sleep. Sora tossed some dirt into the flame and saw in the fire the faces of Riku and Kairi. Riku's was fading from the fire and Kairi's was changing. Yet before he could see it was gone. Getting up he stared over to crossroads where another journey awaited him…

Chain of Memories

Begins


End file.
